


Promise

by faryn_rose



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faryn_rose/pseuds/faryn_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok should have been there for you, at least before you let someone else take his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Hoseok has always been a hard worker, always busy in perfecting his dancing, his singing, his performance, or anything that has him leaving in the earliest hours before the crack of dawn of and stumbling home at the latest hours of the night. You have always supported him, of course, but the strain of his schedule presses your relationship to the point of quick kisses and even quicker goodbyes whenever he leaves, sometimes, for days at a time.

You find yourself going to sleep alone much more often than you’d like, and the bitter loneliness that clings to your frame for most of these nights is the only thing that keeps you company. Sometimes, you find yourself wondering if you technically even have a boyfriend. 

But another light shines onto you in the rarity of the good days, another boy whose name was Kihyun and whose face was one that kindness seems to have molded with its bare fingers. He always greets you with a genuine smile and a ‘hello’ when you bump into him in the coffee shop or somewhere else around the neighborhood. His conversations are ones that tilt your tired lips into a smile, kindling within you the light of laughter you thought has died long ago. But you always find yourself asking him about Hoseok in the spaces of the friendly words exchanged, how he is doing or if he is working too hard or eating enough or sleeping well, since you don’t know yourself; Kihyun sees him more than you do. 

Kihyun quickly notices the considerable distance set between you and your supposed lover, how he himself is assigned the messenger for you to Hoseok since the latter doesn’t even come home to tell you these things himself. Kihyun then makes sure to close the hole of your inescapable loneliness, stopping by your house on Hoseok’s busiest days with an extra cup of coffee or your favorite pastries he picked up at the store.

“It was nothing, I just saw these and remembered you liked them,” he says with a shy smile and downcast eyes that have the slightest hint of a blush running underneath them.

You can see the pity hidden deep within his irises when you thank him for his company, when you look forward to each of his random, uneventful visits that are enough to lift your spirit for the day, even just a little. He slowly becomes the one to send you ‘good morning’ texts, ‘whatchya doing?’ texts, and ‘are you bored? I have junk food and the entire trilogy of the first star wars movies.’

You see Hoseok less and less each week, whether it is from work or something else, you don’t even know because the words that are exchanged between you two dwindle to almost nothing. In the meantime, you are learning to memorize Kihyun each day, like what makes him laugh or blush or stutter with nervousness or smile, just as he already figured out with you long ago. Soon, the pain of missing Hoseok’s laugh and bright voice, the wonderful things that are now nothing but distant stares and curt nods, is slowly replaced with the butterflies granted with  Kihyun’s friendly, glittering eyes and kind smile. 

So, when you and Kihyun meet up for movies on another night, and the lights are dim and his shoulder is firm under your head, and everything finally feels alright for once, you don’t stop yourself from tipping your chin up to kiss him. The touch of your lips on his own freeze both of your bodies in utter shock at the inconceivable, unforgivable mistake you have made– a mistake in which he worsens by moving forward, touching you, cupping your cheeks with desperation you never knew he had, and kissing you like the stars are being born.

You remember faintly the way your clothes were pulled away with shaking, eager hands, how your moans and his groans filled your ears like music notes, and utter, utter bliss tingled through your body with each push of his hips. When your gasps of his name, and his name only, have been uttered enough times, and you both lay there in the aftermath, defeated and clinging onto one another, you can’t help the tears that suddenly trace their way down your cheeks. He shushes you quickly, gentle hands wiping away the tears of your pain with the words, “we won’t tell anyone. Don’t cry, it’s alright. This never happened. We never happened.” 

And you take slight comfort in that fact, that ignoring what you have with the boy who cares for you like Hoseok should, was something that was right for you to do, no matter how pained the smile on Kihyun’s face was when you let him leave that night. And when Hoseok finally, finally comes home one day, choking back sobs in his throat and arms embracing you tightly, muttering how sorry he has been for neglecting such a loyal girlfriend like you, how work is just too stressful and that he doesn’t deserve you for all you put up with because of him, you don’t find any words to say because the guilt has already stolen them from your tongue. He promises to be better, to make this work, and asks you to help, to promise not to leave him. 

You brush back his hair in reply and stare at the eyes shining with tears that you no longer felt anything for, nothing like the way you felt for the stars hung in the coffee irises of a boy you have banished to a land somewhere far away. And you whisper the only words that could hurt you even more than he has. 

“I promise.”


End file.
